


because from the start, my heart only beats towards you

by aastrae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blankets, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sleeping Together, This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF, i just really love oihina, please i am so tired, stupid long bedsheets, there are almost no swears in this, this is just pure fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: set during oikawa's yearly trip to Japan to visit hinata; a glimpse into their late nights and early mornings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	because from the start, my heart only beats towards you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurohebiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebiii/gifts).



> hey everyone!  
> whew i haven't written for a hot minute because of schoolwork, but im finally back!!!! here's a little comfort oihina i wrote yesterday to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> title from [DNA](https://youtu.be/MBdVXkSdhwU) by bts  
> (translations are in the endnotes)

_Tokyo, Japan  
Minato-ku District  
78.8m Elevation_

Shouyou was roused from his light sleep with a brush of lips against his forehead, drawing back to lean down to nuzzle into his cheek. So Oikawa thought he was slick, huh. 

He shifted softly onto his back, up to face the high ceiling that was now strung and stuck with glow in the dark stars, fairy lights, and an assortment of photos of Shouyou and Oikawa. One in particular caught his eye as the shiny film of the Polaroid reflected against a glow-star. 

_Brazil_.

In the dulled dark of his bedroom, Shouyou could only make out silhouettes and a few sand dunes in the picture, but he knew what it was. Their last night in Brazil together. They had asked a woman and her fiance if they minded taking a picture of them against the glowing moonlight. The woman only looked to her fiance, who gave them a big smile as she enthusiastically nodded. 

They weren’t looking at the camera, though. In this picture, they looked at each other. Shouyou probably still had ugly-looking tear tracks streaking down and about his face, and probably had a whole beach’s worth of sand tangled up in his hair, but Oikawa only gazed at him like he hung the very stars above him. 

_(Not the glowy ones, those were Oikawa.)_

“Mmf, Shou.”

Ah. 

“Hi Tooru,” Shouyou whispered, snaking an arm through the bedsheets as he searched for the warm body next to him. “Are you awake?”

“Mmmh baby, all chipper and ready for the-” Oikawa’s face expanded into a monstrous yawn, and Shouyou giggled softly as his boyfriend turned to him. “Morning.”  
Shouyou slid down further into the bed, sidling up right into Oikawa’s personal space. He had a weak spot for cuddles. But, to be fair, so did Shouyou. 

The only noise in the bedroom was the faint shifting of bedsheets between their legs. Oikawa’s leg broke through first, coming between Shouyou’s, hooking around the back of his knee, tugging closer. 

In response, Shouyou wrapped his arms securely around Oikawa’s waist, sinking impossibly deeper into his body heat and into _him_. 

He breathed a deep inhale, his nose twitching at the smooth warmth that was Oikawa Tooru’s chest. Shouyou’s bangs came down onto his forehead when Oikawa moved to plant his face into his poof of hair. Oikawa nudged gently along his scalp, all the while, bringing his hands up to cup Shouyou’s face. 

Oikawa tilted his face upwards, and gave him a lazy, sleepy smile. “Ah, hello _mi dulce_.” 

A furious blush creeped up from Shouyou’s shoulder blades, melting through to the nape of his neck as it inched up into his cheeks. Fuck.

“It’s not even morning yet, so it’s too early for that, ‘Kawa, shut up. Now I’m overheating.”

To this, Oikawa only sighed in faux indignation. 

“I’m deeply wounded, Shorty-Pie! I come all the way to Japan for you, watch all of your practices, kiss you when you cry, make you a delicious breakfast everyday, and _this_ is the thanks I get?” Oikawa gripped his cheeks tightly, smushing them and pulling them apart while Shouyou tried to hold in his giggles. 

“I can’t believe this is the treatment that I get from the love of my life, how could you, Shou.” 

Shouyou’s stifled laughter came out in full force when Oikawa dramatically turned on his side, all of his touch and warmth leaving Shouyou as he pouted. Shouyou draped himself over his boyfriend, nosing along the nape of his neck, listening intently for any sound he should make as he pressed feather-light kisses to his skin. 

Oikawa was so dramatic for absolutely no reason at all. It was so cute. 

“Tooru, _meu amor_ , you are so annoying.” 

Shouyou felt his chest rise as he prepared a response, but Shouyou cut him off. 

“But I really do appreciate you, okay?” he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist again, clasping his hands together with his boyfriend’s. “Thank you so much for doing all this, you’re so sweet to me.”

He pressed another kiss and a small nip at his shoulder blade, and smirked when Oikawa reached behind them and slapped his thigh. “No.”

He pouted deeply, and slid down Oikawa’s torso to plant a kiss in the center of his back, and Shouyou’s fingers danced across a set of toned, porcelain abs, lightly grazing a dull nail along his navel.

Oikawa shivered beneath him, placing his hands delicately on top of Shouyou’s, rubbing circles along his knuckles. A stray gust of wind blew through the bedroom, and Shouyou looked to the window that he didn’t remember opening. 

“I opened it earlier, it was too quiet for me to sleep.” Oikawa turned back to him slowly, reaching up to fist a bunch of Shouyou’s hair into his smooth fingers. 

“Plus, it was getting a bit,” he rose suddenly, pinning a surprised Shouyou into the bed. “Hot in here, dontcha think?”

Shouyou’s eyes flicked up and down the expanse of Oikawa’s chest, and reached up to slide his hands around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“No.” 

He basked in the frustrated groan that Oikawa emitted, giggling when he buried his face into Shouyou’s neck. 

“ _Ay, Dios mio, mi amor_. Work with me, _work_ with me!” 

“Are you speaking Spanish ‘accidentally’,’ Shouyou raised his hands to make air quotes, poking at Oikawa’s cheeks in the process. “In order to sound more sexy? Because if you are, it’s not working.”

His boyfriend’s cry of agony caused Shouyou to cackle and pull Oikawa down to his chest. Oikawa released a steady puff of breaths against his chest, his lips pressing together against Shouyou’s skin, an obvious attempt to keep himself from laughing. 

Expecting a snarky response, Shoyou threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair gently, preparing himself to muss it up if the response was _too_ snarky. 

However, the regulated breaths on his chest quickly eased into a fainter, softer pattern as Oikawa drifted to sleep on his chest. Shouyou’s eyes slid shut as his face melted into a soft grin when he realized that Oikawa had actually fallen asleep on his chest. 

Now forced to gaze at the ceiling, so not to disturb his slumbering boyfriend, Shouyou began to glance around at the other Polaroids adorning his apartment ceiling. A stray wisp of wind softly made its presence known as it spun a picture close to where Shouyou’s hand was placed on Oikawa’s back. 

_Tokyo_

The picture contained only Shouyou, the grin on his face almost embarrassingly bright, his hands gripped tightly on his bag straps, shoulders taut, clearly poised for running full speed ahead. 

The picture spun once more, a stray moon beam illuminated the shocked faces of his teammates; Bokuto in slight confusion, Sakusa in mainly indifference, and Atsumu looking more pissed off than usual.

He puffed out a breath of air as he smirked, remembering him standing all poised and elegant, leaning against a marble pole, like a high school boyfriend waiting for his beloved to get out of class. 

He nearly kicked said boyfriend below him when he let out something that barely resembled a snore, before nuzzling furiously back into Shouyou’s chest, immediately falling back into a steady breathing. Shouyou smiled and ran a hand through Oikawa’s silky brown hair, and finally settled a hand across his lower back as sleep began to tug at his eyelids. He brought up his other arm from beneath the sheets, and brought it up to rest at Oikawa’s shoulder blades, gently rubbing small circles into the cool skin of his boyfriend. 

Another tiny guest blew through the room, ruffling Oikawa's hair before blowing through his own. 

Shouyou's eyes swept across the room one last time before easing back into a comfortable slumber.

…….

Small beams of sunlight pierced through the slit in the curtains, striking the top of Hinata's head, lighting the orange strands a flaming gold.

Tooru pressed his lips tightly together, propping his chin up against Hinata's chest, just watching him intently. 

He slipped his hands beneath Hinata's back, digging his thumbs into the small dimples at his lower hips. 

Hinata looked ethereal. His smooth, tanned chest rose and fell rhythmically, with a soft puff of breath escaping his lips every so often. Tooru really loved him. 

He had arrived at Hinata’s place only a few days before, a secret that he could barely keep from his gorgeous boyfriend, to surprise him for his twenty-second birthday. Seeing Hinata’s real, tangible, touchable, _beautiful_ face in person after almost a year of Skype calls was a dream. 

And to be draped across his chest, for Tooru to be able to place his head upon those delicious pectoral muscles and be lulled to sleep by the steady, continuous sound of Hinata Shouyou’s heartbeat? Even better. 

Hinata sniffed loudly below him, shaking Tooru out of his own thoughts, He wasn’t truly asleep nor awake, and seemed to be drifting back and forth, his own body seemingly at war with his decisions. 

Tooru took the opportunity of Hinata’s slightly dazed state to slip out from between his thighs, only to shift behind him, slipping an arm around Hinata’s naked waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Hinata said nothing, and only let slip a small sigh as he reached behind himself to tangle a hand through Tooru’s hair, tugging gently downwards. 

“G’mor- G’mornin’ Tooru...did you sleep, uhm….did you sleep okay?” Hinata’s words slurred together slightly, sleep still heavy on his tongue. Damn if it wasn’t kind of cute. 

Glancing quickly at the bedside table, he quickly noted the time, ( _‘7:00’_ ) before shoving his face full of orange fluff. “Yup. What about you, baby?”

The blankets began to shift and toss violently as Hinata blindly turned in to face Tooru, getting tangled in the process. He let out a small grunt of annoyance, before sitting bolt upright. Tooru glanced after him in amusement. 

The soft turquoise comforter and bedsheet combo was wrapped meticulously around Hinata’s stocky frame, weaving into knots that didn’t seem to have an end or beginning. 

“Hina-kun, how did you manage all that in less than thirty seconds after you woke up? That honestly might be a new record!” Tooru taunted him lightly. Hinata turned to him with an icy stare. 

“Then please help me oh Grand-King, these stupid long sheets were your idea anyways.”

True, he _had_ seen the 100-thread count sheets for 5,500 Yen on the Official Ikea website in the specific shade of turquoise that just so happened to match his Aoba Johsai jersey, but Tooru as not going to help his boyfriend out. 

Hinata thrashed around for a few seconds before finally managing to pop out his left arm from the bedsheet cocoon. He finally turned to Tooru with a sigh, flopping over in defeat. 

“Stupid fucking sheets, I swear to god…” Hinata glared up at Tooru, his eyebrows so furrowed together that they almost connected. “If I didn’t love you, these sheets would be gone.”

Tooru fought back a grin as he gasped in mock horror, knocking his head against Hinata’s. 

“How could you say such a thing to my favorite sheets in the entire world? What a nasty choice of words, Hinata Shouyou, someday these very sheets might strangle you in your sleep, y’know, be polite!”

Hinata stared up at him in silence, also fighting a megawatt grin, biting and pressing his lips into a thin line, so not to accidentally let slip a giggle. “Right, ‘cause these sheets _definitely_ have a mind of their own. Of course.”

He wrinkled his nose slightly, still fighting that beautiful smile. Tooru honestly couldn’t take it anymore. So, he planted a firm and slow kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, letting his eyes slide shut as he wrapped his arms beneath the sheet, slipping his hands onto Hinata’s waist. 

Finally smiling, albeit into their kiss, Hinata finally wrenched his right arm from the bedsheet burrito and threaded his hands through Tooru’s hair tugging gently on the fuzz at the nape of his neck. 

The first kiss soon melted into the second, and into a third, and into a fourth, until they blended seamlessly together, the only vague distinction between them was the brief separation of their lips for much needed breaths. 

However, they did eventually slow to a light, ghosting of lips against one another, more of pressing smiles rather than kisses, but still all the same emotion. 

Tooru skimmed over the top of Hinata’s bicep, giving it a few tight squeezes before moving along the rest of his arm to rest atop the hand that was currently placed upon his own shoulder. He grazed a thumb over the knuckles, and peeled the fingertips slowly away from his heated skin to intertwined their hands, letting them fall limp against their sides. 

Hinata nosed along his cheek, pressing small, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, smiling slightly whenever Tooru let out a particularly long sigh. 

The faint wave of light from minutes ago had now expanded, flooding the bedroom with natural light, signaling the start of a new morning. Tooru really didn’t want to move at _all_ today, and desperately wanted Hinata to stay as well, but, alas, he has nine a.m practice. Which means…

“ _Mi dulce_ , how long do you think it'll take you to get ready this morning?”

Continuing to nose along his jawline, Hinata muttered something unintelligible against his skin. 

“Can you repeat that, Shorty-Pie, I don’t speak mumble.”

Hinata grunted lowly, nipping at Tooru’s skin harshly before saying, “Probably about twenty minutes? Why?”

Tooru glanced over at the clock, hopeful. _‘7:48’_ , it flashed. 

He turned back to his boyfriend with a smirk. Maybe he’d catch on soon enough. 

“It’s 7:48 right now…..when did you say you had practice again?” he whispered sweetly, faintly spying a playful glint in Hinata’s honey irises. 

“9:00. Are you…” Hinata gave him a wild and excited grin, bumping their noses together slightly. 

Tooru smirked playfully, shivering lightly when a burst of cold air hit his bare back. “Yep.”

“Pancakes?”

“Pancakes.”

With one long, languid kiss, they rolled out of bed and into the kitchen, starting one more new day. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya enjoyed!! ill be back soon <33
> 
>  _translations: spanish_  
>  ☆ _mi dulce_ ~ my sweet  
> ☆ _ay, dios mio, mi amor!_ ~ oh my god, my love!
> 
>  _translations: portugese_  
>  ☆ _meu amor_ ~ my love


End file.
